


Do You Know the Goddess Hestia, Keith?

by anonymity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith helps him out tho, Keith you're too pretty to die why are you like this, Lance is not amused, Lance kind of has a breakdown, M/M, i love that that's a tag??, i'm getting distracted, keith is also a self- sacrificing idiot, mentions of homesickness, mentions of injury, neither is Pidge, really nobody is tbh, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymity/pseuds/anonymity
Summary: In Ancient Greek religion, Hestia is a goddess of the hearth, the family, and the home. In Greek mythology, she is the daughter of the Titans Kronos, the Twisted One, and Rhea, the Titan of motherhood. She watches over the hearth, the flame at the center of every household; and it’s sacred to her. It’s a safe zone. It’s comfort. The hearth is home, Keith.You’re like home, for me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well uh this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written, and I'm a little bit nervous because I don't actually know that much about romance? Hope you enjoy, regardless!

When the healing pod opened, the first thing Keith registered was a pair of solid arms holding him up. _Shiro._ The next thing he registered was someone shouting his name, and then a small green blur darting forward and wrapping herself around his torso.

“P- Pidge? What- hey!”

“You _idiot_ \- could have gotten yourself _killed_ ,” she snapped, punctuating her snarling with punches. “Where would your precious Voltron be _then_ \- impulsive _son of a quiznack_ -”

“Ow- ow- fuck, Pidge, stop- I’m sorry! What did- Shiro, help me,” Keith pleaded helplessly, still woozy and unable to escape from the onslaught of small angry green girl. Shiro raised an unimpressed eyebrow and said nothing, sending Keith a very clear non-verbal message. You brought this on yourself, child.

“Don’t you sorry me! Tell me, tell me when exactly I asked you to try and take a bullet for me!” Pidge yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

“What Pidge was trying to say,” Shiro spoke up finally, “Is that while she’s very grateful for what you did, it was very reckless.”

Pidge looked away with a scowl. “Come on, Hunk and Lance waiting for us back in the dining room.” She glanced back at Keith, and her expression softened. “But… yeah. Thanks. Don’t do it again, stupid.” And with that she shut her mouth and slipped her hand into Keith’s, clearly intent on not saying much more. Keith gave a little smile of his own.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “And, you’re welcome.”

 

Despite her earlier irritation, Pidge and Hunk were very eager to give Keith the play- by- play of what had gone down after he’d been knocked out. Keith had kind of expected Lance to join in, but instead of jumping up and running around imitating fighter jets along with his two friends, as soon as Keith sat down, Lance had slid into the chair next to him and squeezed Keith’s hand under the table. Keith smiled softly at Lance as they ate. Lance just threaded their fingers together and squeezed harder. Allura and Coran added some to Pidge and Hunk's narrative- all of which Keith appreciated, he really did, but he was getting pretty tired. It had been a long day, and the healing pods were shockingly bad at providing a good night's sleep. Eventually, Shiro took pity on him, waving him and Lance of to bed with a smile.

"Get some rest, you two. God knows you both need it." Lance flushed slightly at that, and Keith got the feeling he was missing something from that little exchange, but he said nothing until the two of them had reached Lance's bedroom door. Keith rested his palm on Lance's cheek, trailing a thumb over the bags under his eyes. Lance leaned into it and wrapped his arms around Keith's waist with a soft sigh.

"You okay?" Keith whispered.

"Honestly? Not really," Lance replied.

"Wanna talk about it?" Keith asked, worry fluttering through his chest. 

"Mm... let's go lie down first, though," Lance murmured, pulling Keith gently into his bedroom. They quickly stripped out of their clothes and healing pod suit, respectively, and slid themselves into bed, legs tangling up under the covers. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's torso and buried his face in Lance's chest, humming softly as he felt Lance fiddling with the hair at the back of his neck.

"What's up?" Keith whispered. Lance took a breath, then pulled back and carefully cupped Keith's cheek. For a moment, he didn't say anything, eyes dusting gently over Keith's features. Then: "I missed you."

"How long was I out?"

"About a day, I think."

Keith's brow furrowed, "You didn't get any sleep, did you."

"You scared me," Lance said softly, almost as if he was expecting to be scolded. Keith... was not expecting that, actually. "I hate it when you do this. I don't... I don't like... seeing you-" Lance broke off here, eyes watering. 

"Hey- hey, Lance, it's okay, I'm okay, we're all okay-" Keith attempted to reassure him, smoothing his fingertips over Lance's cheekbones.

"But you almost weren't!" Lance burst out, sitting up in bed. "Keith, you were- your lion was just floating out there, it looked _dead_ , I... I was..."

"Lance..." Keith murmured. He felt lost.

"You- you're really important to me, Keith," Lance whispered. "I used to get so homesick out here, but then... I found you, and you- you made it a little better- you became like home for me. I didn't... I don't feel as homesick anymore because I've got you right next to me. But then you go and... do stuff like what you did yesterday, and I just-" tears spilled down over Lance's cheeks, like raindrops, "It scares the fuck out of me."

"Lance, I- I didn't... I'm sorry," Keith managed. He reached forward to cradle Lance's jawbone in his hands, and pulled him in for a kiss. Lance's hands fell to Keith's waist, and he gripped the fabric of Keith's shirt tightly between his fingers.

Lance pulled away and rested his forehead against Keith's. 

"Sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to break down like that."

Keith tugged him carefully back down until they were tangled up beneath the blankets again. "Don't apologize," Keith said into Lance's chest. "You needed to talk about that with me." 

Lance's hands tightened momentarily in Keith's hair, then loosened. He landed a loose kiss on the top of Keith's head, then sighed comfortably. Keith knew they would have to continue this discussion, later; but right now, he was dead tired and so was Lance, and all he wanted was a bit of sleep.

They drifted off to sleep and the castle drifted through space, just as always.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know where this fic was going when i started it? But I think I like where it ended up.  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated, especially in relation to the romance bits, I've never really written that kind of thing before.  
> Also- important note: I've seen some other stories on here get some flack for romanticizing anxiety and/or panic attacks, and I really really don't want to do that. Lance's breakdown here wasn't supposed to be a panic attack or an anxiety attack, just a bout of tears (we all need it now and then.) Please let me know if I screwed up somehow, and I'll do my very best to fix it.  
> Have a nice day!
> 
> Edit: Holy crap people are reading this and leaving kudos??? Even though it's so short and rushed?????? Thank you so much ahhhhhhh


End file.
